Playing with Destiny
by Lady-Mystique
Summary: Dayane, a Shang fighter, is glad to have found a friend in Kel. She has a incredible boyfriend, loving family, and is surrounded by friends. Funny how when everything is going well, Fate rears its often ugly head and takes it all away.
1. Dayane

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. Set during Squire.**

Dayane of Graveshill was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life. She was about to be given a chance that no one had ever been given. They were going to let her become a knight with only one year of training. The only reason for this was the fact that she was the Shang Fox. Since she was 3 she had been training with the warriors, building both mental strength as well as physical. But nothing could have prepared her for this moment. She was about to step into the mess hall and meet her new peers. This would be the greatest test of all, the test of acceptance.

Kel and her friends were seated at their usual table at the far right corner of the mess hall. All eyes were glued to Lord Wyldon as he prepared to lead them in evening prayer. As one they stood as he recited a prayer to the gods and ended with "So mote it be." Before they could sit he spoke again.

"I have an announcement to make." He waited for the room to become silent again.

"A new student will be joining us tonight. This is the first time that this institution has ever allowed a student to join without completing the customary four years as a page."

He paused to looks about the room. "The only reason this student is allowed to join is because they have spent the past thirteen years training with the Shang. I know that you will all treat them with the same respect and kindness that you bestow upon each other."

Kel wondered why he didn't just say "he" instead of "they" and "them". It was strange enough for a new student to join halfway through the semesters, but now Lord Wyldon was talking like he didn't know the word "he" was in the dictionary.

"And so, I present to you our newest student, _Lady_ Dayane of Graveshill."

A collective gasp rippled through the hall as a young woman entered the room. She was tall, slim, and walked with an air of confidence and security. Her long black hair hung perfectly straight all the way down to her hips, kept out of her face by a thin silver circlet. Kel was to far away to see her face, but sensed that it would be beautiful. Just then a young page scurried up to her.

"Pardon me miss, but Lord Wyldon requests your presence at his table." He said breathlessly.

"Very well." Kel stood and fallowed the page back to the Lords table. There she found the girl and Lord Wyldon conversing quietly. She cleared her throat to announce herself. Both looked up at her, the girl in surprise, Wyldon in irritation.

"What took you so long Mindelan? I'm sure this young lady doesn't want to sit here with me all night." He turned to Dayane "This is Keladry of Mindelan. Keladry, Dayane of Graveshill. I have arranged for her to reside in the rooms beside yours. I expect you to take her under your wing, show her around. She is unfamiliar with Tortalls customs and culture. I expect you to teach her everything she will need to know. I believe you to be the most suited to this job. Do not make me regret this decision Mindelan. You may go." He waved them off dismissively. Kel turned to the girl, Dayane.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to my friends."

Dayane got up and fallowed Kel obediently. She took the time to observe Dayane's features. Her eyes, tilted in a catlike way, were the most brilliant shade of green Kel had ever seen. They seemed almost unnatural, with a circle of gold around her irises and pupils. The rest of the face was equally exotic, a proud forehead, high delicate cheekbones, a thin, slightly long nose and a rounded chin. Kel was sure that many poems would be written about her in the coming weeks.

When they reached the table Dayane saw all the boys' jaws drop. Kel sighed and shoved one of them over to make room for her. She sat silently for a moment, gathered her bearings, and then looked around. Seeing all those eyes latched onto her made her smile slightly.

"You do know that it's impolite to stare, don't you?"

She smirked and looked at Kel who then proceeded to introduce them all. After they had eaten she showed Dayane to her rooms. Unfortunately it looked as if the entire room was thrown together at the last second, with mismatched furnishings and a cracked mirror. Dayane stood in the middle of it looking around. After a while she turned to Kel, amusement sparkling in her strange green eyes.

"Well, it looks as if I'll be making a trip into the city soon, doesn't it?" she said with a laugh. Kel found herself smiling with the girl, and quickly replaced her Yamani mask.

"I'd best turn in. Tomorrow I'll show you around the grounds and buildings. Does that suit you?"

"Oh, yes, whatever works for you. I don't have a knight master yet, so I've nothing better to do."

"I'll wait for you before going to breakfast. I know it must be strange here for you."

"It is, but I like the change. Its much cooler here and everyone looks nice enough."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Yes, well I'd better get some sleep. I had a long journey today, and am quite exhausted."

"Good night Dayane"

"Good night Keladry."

Once Kel had left Dayane began to poke about, investigating her new rooms. She mentally made a list of everything she would need to fix it up. Luckily a caravan full of her things would be arriving shortly, so she wouldn't have to buy much. After inspecting every corner Dayane changed into her nightgown and slipped between the covers. Exhaustion over took her and she was soon lost on a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Ok, so I know this is really farfetched and unbelievable and I know Dayane (Day-An-E) seems like a Mary Sue, but I promise that in the next chapter you'll see her many faults. If anyone has any ideas about how I can interpret her into the real Squire as seamlessly as possible, please share them. I want this to be worth both my time and yours, so I am completely open to any suggestions. Thanks for your time!**


	2. Grumpy

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. Set during Squire.**

Dayane awakened to someone pounding on her door like they planned to break in. She groggily got up, unlocked the door and faced a passive Kel.

"_What_ is _wrong_ with you?" she asked, still half asleep.

"You should have been up. I've been awake for at least an hour, and we need to get to breakfast" Kel said with a shrug

Dayane stalked back to her bed flopped down, hoping that Kel would take the hint and leave. She heard a slight rustling sound and was then blinded by sunlight. Kel was obviously not very good at taking hints.

A while later Kel had finally succeeded in getting a grumpy Dayane down to the mess hall just before Lord Wyldon walked in. She was surprised at how difficult the girl was in the mornings. Last night she had seemed friendly and bright. The disgruntled, half awake Dayane was quite annoying. At one point Kel had exclaimed 'You are worse than Neal!' and meant it. Now Dayane was nursing a steamy cup of coffee, and seemed a bit more agreeable. The rest of the table looked at her in slight confusion. Was this the same girl from the night before, or had Kel found some stranger roaming about the castle this morning? Finally Faleron got up the courage to talk to her.

"Umm, Dayane?"

"Yes."

"Umm….How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine, for the most part." She said, casting a pointed look at Kel.

"Hey Dayane, I was wondering. Would you like to come out to the practice fields with us today?" Neal piped up.

"Well, Kel was going to show me around first, but after that I'd be glad to."

"Wonderful! Cleon and Merrick are off at their posts, but you can show us what you've got."

"Really, I thought Merrick was here last night. Did he leave or something?"

"Yeah, Knight Masters are a pain." Faleron said with disgust that seemed to be shared by everyone at the table. They all ate in silence for a while, happy to be in each other's company. Dayane seemed to be a bit uncomfortable and Neal questioned her on it.

"It's just that…well…I'm sorry for the way I was acting earlier this morning. It was rude of me, but I'm just not a very friendly person when it's that early. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We all have our bad times, yours just happens to be in the morning." Faleron said.

"It was still no excuse, and Kel, I'm especially sorry. You were just trying to help me, and I snapped at you like a cranky two-year old, which, come to think of it, was exactly what I was."

"Well, now that we all know not to bother you in the mornings we'll get along fine." she said. "Now, let's finish up so we can see everything and still have time to go to the practice fields."

This put everyone into a better mood and they soon parted to take care of their daily business. Kel gave Dayane an extensive tour of the palace and made sure she knew her way around before they returned to their rooms to change into suitable clothes for practice and headed down to the practice courts.

Because Dayane's sword had not arrived she had to borrow one from whoever wasn't currently engaged in a fight. After a brief warm-up she was ready for her first opponent. There was some difficulty because, honestly, who wanted to duel the Shang Fox? Finally Neal decided that he wasn't afraid of a girl, except maybe Lady Alanna. They faced each other in the ring and slowly began circling one another, each sizing the other up. Suddenly Dayane leapt forward slashing she sword through the air in a move called 'crescent moon'. Neal, thought slightly surprised, immediately parried the blow and began a series of complicated footwork. Dayane fallowed along at first and it seemed that she was losing ground. Then she began to slowly increase the speed at which she attacked, constantly changing the rhythm of her steps so that Neal had to work doubly hard to keep up with her.

Soon their swords were moving in blurs, both so intent on their duel they didn't notice the crowd forming around them. Just when it seemed like one would lose, the other would begin to tire and the tides would turn again. Kel could see the sweat rolling off of faces that were fixed in hard masks of concentration. The two duelers locked weapons, bodies mere centimeters apart, and everyone knew that this was the final moment. Dayane suddenly grinned as though something were terribly funny. Everyone saw why when she gave a slight flick of her wrist and Neal's sword went sailing through the air. There was a moment of stunned silence before shouts of congratulation filled the air. Before anyone could get to them Dayane grabbed Neal's arm and made a swift downward motion. Kel realized from the shocked look on his face that Dayane had cut him. '_But why would she cut him now when the fight is over?' _Kel thought. She hung back while everyone gathered around Dayane and Neal with questions and congratulations.

Soon the crowd had thinned out and the two of them walked towards Kel. Dayane instantly flopped to the ground at her feet. After a moment's hesitation Kel, Neal and Faleron fallowed the example, only a bit less enthusiastically.

"You're so good!" Dayane said in amazement rolling over to look at Neal.

"You sound surprised. I'll have you know that I can hold my own in a battle, thank you very much!" came the sarcastic reply form Neal.

"She didn't mean it like that and you know it!" Faleron said, shocked the Neal would be so rude to a lady.

"It's ok. The boys in the Shang didn't like it when they got beaten either." She said with a grin and rolled over to face Neal.

"I really meant it as a compliment, not an insult. You're quite good, and I was impressed."

"Thank you. You're not bad yourself, thought I did think I would beat you a few times." Said Neal, now that his feathers had been smoothed (**A.N- Figuratively speaking. I hope that Neal doesn't actually have feathers. He is not a bird.**)

"I know. I was afraid that you would, but now that I know your style….."

"Are you saying that you would beat me again? Because I doubt it."

"No, I'm saying that I'll beat you _faster_ this time."

"I take that as a challenge!"

"Good." Dayane said with a laugh. The two of them grabbed their weapons and headed out to the field again. That was the start of many friendly 'battles' and it was a loud, laughing group that entered the dinner hall that night. They were all oblivious to the figure that watched them silently. '_It seems that Dayane or Graveshill has found her place among the squires." _ Lord Wyldon mused as he watched her tilt her head back and laugh out loud at something Nealan had said. '_I can only hope that she will continue to make such good progess. A fox away from its den is still a fox.'_

**Ohh, what could he possibly mean? Lol. I was very excited to have received reviews so quickly. Thanks and a reply to the fallowing:**

**Pie of Doomeh: Thank you for your incredibly helpful review. I have decided that she will be Anders squire, and that they will just travel with Kel and Raoul everywhere. **

**SOPROL: I agree completely with you. Fanfiction should be a place for people to tell books and things the way they want to. Although I do comment if a Mary-Sue is completely outrageous, I don't jump on people for having a tiny one. I like your ideas and hope that you will continue to review.**

**Impatient Griselda: I hope that you will change your mind about the story. Even if you don't, I still appreciate the review.**

**To all others, please review. It makes the author so very happy! **


	3. Who's Squire?

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. Set during Squire.**

That night when Dayane got to her room she found a letter slipped under her door. Thinking it was from one of her brothers she placed it on her nightstand to read later. Kel, being thoughtful, had Lalassa bring her bath water and Dayane planned to take a long soak and remove the days grime. The sweetly scented lavender soap was nice against her skin, but she missed the spicy smell of her own cinnamon-orange soap. Hopefully her things would arrive tomorrow and she could make the drab, colorless room a bit more like home.

Only when the water began to feel chill did she get out, her fingers and toes a wrinkled mess. Dayane scowled at the odd feeling digits, hating the way they felt. (**A.N- that's something I've always hated!) ** As she struggled into her nightgown she happened to catch a glimpse of the seal on the letter. It was a brilliant blue, not the usual green or gold color of her family's crest. Curious, Dayane walked over and picked it up.

This was defiantly not from anyone in her family. The seal was of an owl preparing to land on a tree branch. She carefully tore the letter open across the top and drew out a sheet of thick cream colored paper. From the bold pen strokes and large letters she instantly guessed that a man had written it. As she read it her eyes got wide mingled amazement and excitement. Grabbing the torn envelope she raced out the room and down the hall to Kel's room

Kel opened her door and smacked head on into a black and white blur. Her head hit something hard and a loud _thunk, _fallowed by an equally loud _thump _sounded through the hall. A familiar voiced cried out in surprise and pain. Kel looked down and saw Dayane sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, Dayane!" she said in shock as she lowered a hand to help her new friend. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Ouch." Dayane ignored the offered hand and remained on the ground.

"Are you ok?"

"Ow"

"Dayane?"

"Pain."

"I'm so sorry, but I didn't expect you to be tearing down the hallway at ten o'clock in the night."

"I….I….I'm out of expressions of pain."

"Dayane, what are you doing?"

"Is this yours?" the girl asked holding up a torn envelope up in the air. Kel bent slightly to take it, and Dayane let her hand drop limply to the floor again. She examined the seal marking the letters sender and a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

"This is my brother Anders seal! Where did you get this?"

"It was in my room. On the floor to be exact, along with this"

Dayane held up a letter and Kel took it from her and quickly read it. During this time Dayane had pulled herself into a sitting position and was examining her elbow. A large, purplish bruise was already beginning to from. Once she had finished the letter Kel looked at Dayane and back to the letter, then back to Dayane again.

"Anders wants you to be his squire?"

"Apparently."

"Dayane, this is great! You've got a knight master, and it's my brother. It's my brother. Oh wow, it's my _brother_1"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but its kind of….strange."

"How so?"

"Well, you're going to be my brothers squire and-"Kel broke off abruptly

"I'm going to be you're brother's squire and your not."

Dayane sighed and patted the ground next to her. Kel sat heavily, her features blank.

"Look, if your upset about Anders wanting me to be his squire and not you, I'll just tell him no."

"No, I can't let you. Besides it's not even that."

"Then what is it?" The question, so simply asked was so difficult for Kel to answer.

"It's just that everyone but me has a Knight Master now."

"You'll get one." Dayane said with noticeable assurance

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know you will. I can feel it."

Kel looked at her with raised brows. Dayane sighed and looked deep into Kel's eyes with her unnerving green ones.

"Trust me." She said, and for some reason Kel did. She then noticed the bruise on her friends arm.

"Oh my! We should get Neal to fix that before it gets ant nastier."

Kel dragged Dayane to her feet and started towards Neal's room. After several loud knocks a tousled Neal answered the door. _"If looks could kill, we'd both be dead" _Kel thought.

"Neal, Dayane bruised her arm. Can you heal it?"

"The question is not _can _I fix it, but _will_ I fix it. You have, after all, awakened me from a deep, restful sleep."

"Neal, stop being a pain." Kel said in annoyance.

"Oh, so now you insult me? In that case…."

Neal began shutting the door but was stopped by Dayane's foot. She gave him an icy glare, which was quite frightening with her complexion. Her brows formed a dangerous V in the middle of her forehead and her eyes seemed to shoot daggers towards him. Immediately the door opened wide and Neal ushered them in. Dayane settled onto a chair while Kel stood near the bed. Neal came over and inspected the injured elbow with care. He let out a low whistle of admiration.

"That is quite a nasty one, isn't it?" he said looking into his patients eyes.

"Yes, and it hurts like the devil, so will you hurry up and do your little healer thing?"

"Well excuse me!" he muttered as a dark green glow flowed from his fingers and onto her skin.

"Ahhh, much better!" she exclaimed happily trying to see her entire elbow unsuccessfully. "Thank you Nealan!"

"Uck, don't ever call me that!" he exclaimed with disgust

"Only if you all stop calling me Dayane. I much prefer Danni or even Dane."

"Hmmm, Danni. I like it!" Neal exclaimed "It suits you."

"That goes for you to Kel. No more full names, unless you want me to call you Keladry."

"That's ok."

"Alright then, it's settled. Tomorrow we'll tell everyone about our agreement."

"So Danni, how did you get that bruise anyway?"

Danni and Kel looked at each other and simply laughed, much to Neal's confusion because Kel never laughed. Deciding that all girls who wanted to become knights were crazy, Neal pushed the still laughing pair out of his door and went back to sleep.

**Ok, so there's the next chapter. It may be because I'm updating so fats, but I only received one review. So extra special thanks to Pie of doomeh, you made my day with your** **wonderful, funny review! I feel for you, as I have an annoying younger brother and a crazy older sister. To all readers, please, please, please review! If I don't get at least three reviews for this chapter, I will not continue this story. So there! Lol.**


	4. Joren

A few days later everyone was out in the practice courts watching Danni and Anders fence. It never ceased to amaze Kel how good a match Danni was for Anders who was not only older and more experienced, but also much bigger than little Dayane. Kel found it quite amusing that her brother had trouble beating a girl, much less a girl that was barely half his size. The first time they had fought Kel knew right away that her brother was being easy on Danni but after she flipped him over her shoulder and took his sword all concern for her flew out of his mind like his sword had flown through the air. Now they were locked in yet another duel and like the past six times there was no evident winner yet.

As before Dayane let Anders think he had the lead but changed the tables halfway through. The first time she had won against him she did the same thing to him, cutting a thin slash down his wrist. Shocked, Anders had questioned her on this strange act. Looking a bit sheepish she had told them. In the Shang a sword fight was never over until blood was drawn. It was a thing of honor, and she promised to never make more than a light cut and had yet to break her word on the matter. Neal was always on hand to heal the marks, so no one really minded.

Suddenly Kel got the sensation that she was being watched. She turned slowly and barely suppressed her groan. Joren was back for the midwinter festivities. He sauntered boldly to the fence and leaned against it watching the two in the arena. Kel hoped that because Dayane had knotted her hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck and was wearing a Bazhir wrap that covered her head anyway, Joren wouldn't notice that she was a girl before Kel could warn her friend. Unfortunately Joren decided to prey on Kel while he waited to investigate this new comer.

"I see you haven't come to your senses yet Lump. You should go home for Midwinter and stay there so those of us who will actually pass the Ordeal can continue our studies."

"I've been here just as long as you Joren and I have every right to be here."

Danni must have heard the venom in her voice for she whipped her head around to look at Kel. Anders took full advantage of her distraction and knocked her to the ground. Dayane's shrill yelp must have alerted Joren of her gender, for he gaped at her in astonishment. Anders, feeling proud of himself, began walking towards Kel but Dayane's arm shot out and wrapped around his knees. He fell like a log. Danni let out a triumphant shout and jumped to her feet and, to Kel's dismay, tossed aside her wrap and shook out her hair. It fell to the small of her back still as straight as it had been when she put it up. Kel saw Joren's eyes go wide.

"Who are _you_?!?"

Dayane pinned him with her hypnotic gaze but he wasn't looking into her eyes. He was boldly raking his gaze up and down her body. Kel saw Danni's right eyebrow inch up, a sure sign that she was angry. All of Danni's friends knew that when the eyebrow went up, the person who angered her was sure to get a tongue lashing or a beating. Now her eyes blazed with barely suppressed anger.

"I am Dayane Arishana of Graves Hill, daughter of Lord Hayderin of Graves Hill the Shang Falcon, and Lady Sitca-Cammilla. I am the soon to be proclaimed Shang Fox and squire of Lord Anders of Mindelan. Who are you?"

"Joren of Stone Mountain, son of Lord Derrik of Stone Mountain and Lady Aribeth." He said haughtily" They let another of you females try and become a knight? You may as well go home now, because if I have any say, your skinny hide and the Lump will both be sent packing before this year is up. Your both little better than whores, everyone knows the only reason you're here is because you sleep round with all the knights."

Anders made an advance on the younger man, but Dayane beat him to it. With one blow she landed Joren on the ground. Outrage colored his face and he leapt to his feet. He managed to land one solid blow on her chin before she sent him sprawling with a punch to the nose. Kel heard the sickening crunch of bone and knew Joren's nose was broken in more than one place. A crazed look came into his eyes and he rushed at her, a small dagger clenched in his hand. Before she could react he had slashed a long gash across her cheekbone. Kel moved to help but stopped as Dayane grabbed his arm and squeezed. A whimper of pain escaped Joren as he was brought to his knees by her grip. She stared down at him before tossing his arm to the side and backing up a step. He surged to his feet again but was sent reeling to the side from Danni's powerful kick. Before he could get up she was upon him, her small right hand wrapped firmly around his throat, her legs clamping his arms to his sides. Blood was trickling out of the wound on her face as she swiveled to speak to Kel.

"I think our friend Joren, It is Joren isn't it?" Joren glared at her. Unfazed she continued.

"Anyway, I think Joren need a few lessons in manners. We'll have to speak to Lord Wyldon about that shall we?" she asked him sweetly. He tried to wiggle but was stopped by her tightened grip on his throat.

"Be still!" she commanded. Then, keeping her hand fixed on him; she stood and led them towards the palace. He struggle at first but soon found her strength to be greater then he'd expected. It was then that she noticed Roul of Goldenlake standing near the fence. He motioned to Kel and the girl trotted over to speak with him. Kel turned and motioned for them to keep walking but Danni noticed the slight smile on her face before she continued walking.

After turning Joren into Lord Wyldon, Dayane returned to her rooms. The cut on her cheek ached slightly, but she had dealt with worse. Neal had offered to heal it but she refused. Healers made her nervous. In the Shang healers weren't permitted. In fact, no one with the Gift was allowed to join. She went into her washroom to clean it when someone knocked at her door. Sighing she put down the ointment her mother had given her for such wounds and went to answer it. Kel was standing there looking extremely happy.

"Danni! I have a knight master! Lord Roul wants me for his squire!"

**Yay! I finally updated! I'm so sorry about the wait, but my computer has been a total a lately. Any how, I'm so grateful to those who reviewed! You've no idea how happy they make me. This chapter is dedicated to Pie of doomeh for being so funny and keeping my hopes up on this story. Thank-you Pie! I hope you will all continue to read and review! Lots of love, **

**Mystique **


	5. The great dress hunt

Danni squealed in delight and enveloped Kel in a frenzied hug. For a brief time Kel allowed this, but then pulled away.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Faleron wants to test your archery skills. He says for you to meet him down there in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, do they never get tired of 'testing' me?"

"Their trying to find something you're not good at."

"Well good luck to them. I've been learning how to fight since before I could walk."

As she watched Danni trounce Faleron for the fifth time Kel felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Whirling around she was startled to find a male version of Dayane. Her mouth formed a surprised O as the he held a finger to his lips. There was another man behind him who looked like a Bazhir, only dressed in Tortallan clothing. Slowly they stole up behind Danni, took all the arrows from her quiver, and waited till she had fired the one in her bow. As she groped for another Kel heard Neal stifle a laugh. Danni was obviously confused.

"Wha-?"

She turned and screamed. Dropping her bow she launched herself into the arms of the first man wrapping her arms around him.

"Jay!! Where did you come from? When did you get here? Why are you here?"

The man, Jay, just laughed and turned her around to face the other man. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. She took a tiny step forward, stretching her other hand out towards the Bazhir.

"Blane" she breathed before running to him. He met her half way and swept her into his arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, a small sob escaping her.

"Daisy, Daisy, my sweet Daisy." He said before kissing her. Jay sauntered back to Kel as this went on.

"Hello. You must be Keladry" he said with a smile. He was a charming devil, with his sparkly green eyes, which perfectly matched Danni's, and his thick black hair falling roguishly over one eye.

"It's Kel. I assume your Danni's brother?"

"Yes, her twin actually. Jaytren of Graves hill at your service."

"Who's that man with Danni? They seem to be…..friendly."

"Oh, that's Blane. He's the Bazhir ambassador in the Shang. He and Danni have been courting, if that's what you call it, for a while but he had to return home for a month, then she had to come here, so all together they've been apart for about two months."

"Oh, that explains a lot." Neal commented. Kel could tell he was jealous of the handsome Bazhir. Truth be told, Kel was jealous of Dayane. Blane was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had dark bronze skin, chocolate colored eyes, hair that was the same black as Danni's and hung to his shoulders in a shaggy mess. He was tall, lean, and with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows Kel could see the thick muscles on his arms. Dayane was so lucky to be beautiful. No man in his right mind would even give Kel a second look. She gave a small sigh, but quickly hid her emotions underneath her Yamani mask.

Once they had finished 'reuniting', in Neal's words, Danni took Blane's hand and led him over to meet her friends. Not only was he good looking, but he was also polite and cultured. He did have a slight accent, rolling his r's, but that was to be expected. As it turned out they were there to bring Danni's things. A wagon full of clothing, weapons, bedding, toilette items, and a few pieces of furniture was packed near to bursting. It took them and hour to unload everything and another hour to arrange it in her rooms. The change was amazing.

Beautiful oak furniture shone in the lamplight, gauzy green curtains hung in the windows, and silk bed sheets and coverlets of the same color green covered the bed. More gauze hung from the bedposts and mirrors they had put up. A massive wardrobe was filled to the top with clothing and shoes and half of a wall was covered in weapons of various shape, size and purpose. Throughout the whole redecorating time Danni and Blane held hands and stole an occasional kiss. Neal, Owen and Faleron all acted as if someone had taken something from them. Later on when Danni was showing Jay and Blane around, Kel was forced to listen to them gripe about Blane.

"He's not even that good looking!" Neal exclaimed as he waved his arms about his head.

"Kel, tell me, is there anything wrong with us?" Faleron said dejectedly

"Nothing's wrong with you all. Blane and Danni met in the Shang village, so it's not like they just decided to be a couple today. From what her brother has told me they've been together for a while. And Neal, Blane is Bazhir. They're all handsome."

"Oh come on, not you to Kel!" he said. "All the girls are in love with him and Danni's brother."

"Neal, I am not in love with anybody."

"That's what they all say."

"Neal!" Kel gave him a sharp look.

"Well, I'm planning to sweep a few of the court ladies off their feet at the balls this year." Faleron said a bit more brightly than necessary.

"Oh drat! The balls are this week aren't they?!?!" Kel had completely forgotten about them. Lalassa would never be able to make the dresses in time. Thoroughly upset now Kel said he good byes and went to find the least worn of her few dresses. After an hour of trying on different dresses over ad over, Dayane come in. She took one look at Kel and burst into laughter.

"Well I'm glad you think this is funny."

"I'm sorry! It's just that you look so frazzled, and I've never seen you like this!"

"This is what I get for trying to wear dresses!" Kel mumbled under her breath.

"What do you need a dress for anyway?"

"The Midwinter balls are this week and I completely forgot."

"Balls! Oh I love dancing!" Danni said dreamily. "I have lots of dresses. You could borrow one of mine!"

"I don't think I could fit into your clothes…." Kel cast a pointed look at Dayane's lean body.

"Nonsense, I'm just as tall as you, and if we need to we can just let the seams out a bit and they'll fit perfectly!" she said as she drug Kel to her rooms. She went to a large trunk sitting in one corner and pulled it into the center of the room. Flinging the top open she revealed a mass of colorful silk, velvet, satin, cotton, linen, and wool dresses. Kel stared open mouthed as Danni began sifting through them pulling a few from the trunk and setting them on her bed.

"Here, hold this one up to you." She said handing Kel a gorgeous blue silk gown. Kel did as she was told and watched as Danni looked her over.

"Hmmm. The style is perfect, but the color isn't quite right. Try this one." She handed Kel an exact copy of the blue dress, only this one was a pale mint green, trimmed in cream lace. The front of it split to allow more lace to froth out in lush layers. As Kel held it up Dayane sighed.

"Oh, that's perfect! The color makes you eyes look incredible!"

"It's too small around the waist." Kel said, blushing a bit.

"That's ok. I always leave extra cloth in the seams so I have room to grow. That ones new, so we'll just have Lalassa let it out a touch and we'll be good to go. Now there are three balls right?"

"Yes, but there's also a banquet and a formal brunch after all the celebrations are over."

"Ok, well this pink will be amazing on you and I have another green one in here somewhere…."

By the eve of the first ball Lalassa had finished tailoring all of Kel's dresses and had started on a few new ones, just in case. The girls were all in Danni's bedchamber getting ready, lacing into corsets and pulling on petticoats. This was the first time Kel had ever worn petticoats, but Danni insisted they would make her waist look smaller by pushing the skirts out then if she just wore a corset. Kel allowed herself to be bullied into wearing rouge, eye paint, lip-rouge and Kohl, but refused to allow her ears to be pierced for earrings. Danni had two holes in each ear and one through her nose, although she chose not to wear the one through her nose.

The apple-green colored eye paint along with the pale green of the dress brought out the color of Kel's eyes and gave her skin a pink tone. Brown kohl and a smidgen of rouge on her cheeks and lips completed the look. They carefully curled her hair and piled it elegantly atop her head. Dayane's hair refused to hold curls, despite an hour of trying. Finally she snapped her fingers and scurried to the jewelry chest on her desk. Facing the mirror she fiddled with an ebony circlet much like the one she had worn her first night in the palace. A small ruby hung down on her forehead, making her look like an exotic princess.

The dress she had chosen was a lovely red satin trimmed in delicate black lace. The sleeves where a thing to behold, the same red satin as the rest of the dress but split all the way up and bound together again with gold bands up to her shoulders exposing her tan, muscular arms. Pretty red flats completed her look. Then it was Kel's turn.

Lalassa laced the back of the dress up and helped her with the white flats the matched Danni's. For some reason the top of the dress wouldn't lay right so Kel asked Dayane for help. She laughed and pushed the straps down so they hung from her arms instead of sitting on her shoulders and the unruly top immediately straightened out.

"Oh." Kel said, slightly embarrassed at her ignorance when it came to dresses. Danni was very patient and taught her how to walk without tearing her hem and to sweep her skirts out when she sat. When they were finally ready they stepped out into the hall and made their way to the ballroom.

**Wow that was a lot! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, but I just couldn't stop myself! So now you've met Danni's twin and her lover. I wanted to have her be in love with some one other than a cannon character because you hardly ever see stuff like that. I may change it later, but for now she's with Blane the Bazhir. Lol, that sounds funny. Thanks again to all my loverly reviewers. You make my day! A special thanks to the fallowing: **

**Pie of Doomeh, for being hilarious and cool in all of your reviews, and being the only person to review every chapter from the very start. **

**Animeluva713, for being so excited about this story and so nice in your reviews.**


	6. The Ball

**Ok kiddies, this chapter is a little….umm…..well, just know that there is nothing more descriptive than what Tamora herself would right. Get my meaning? If not, you'll see.**

Kel stood in the hallway twisting her hand's anxiously, checking her dress and hair every few minutes. She had no idea how Danni could stay so calm and relaxed. Kel's hairpins were sticking her head, her corset was pinching her, her palms were sweaty, and to top it all off the boys were late and nobody had seen them. For the fifteenth time she looked down the hall for them and sighed when they weren't there.

"Kel, you need to relax. They'll be here soon, so you can stop worrying."

"How can you be sure? What if-"

"'What if' nothing. Sit down and stop pacing, your making me dizzy!"

Kel sat and closed her eyes. She pictured a body of water that was totally still, motionless. After a few seconds of this her mind was clear and relaxed. She sat back and waited for the boys to arrive.

Danni was making idle chatter with one of the court ladies when the troop of boy's waltzed in. she excused herself and went to Blane.

"Where were you all? We've been waiting for half an hour!"

"Well, none of us could get our collars straight." He said with a shrug. Danni couldn't help but smile. She noticed Kel make a beeline towards Cleon and begin setting his hair to rights, even though Neal, Owen, and Sever had the same problem. When she raised and inquiring brow, much to her delight, Kel blushed a tiny bit. '_Time to play matchmaker.' _She thought as she set to work straitening collars and smoothing wayward locks of hair. Once they were all presentable they made their way to where the herald stood. He announced the boys first, leaving Blane and Anders out because they were escorting Kel and Danni.

"His lordship Sir Anders of Mindelan and his sister Lady Squire Keladry of Mindelan" he said in his booming voice. Dayane watched anxiously as her friend made her way down the stairs. '_Don't trip, don't trip!' _ She mentally willed Kel. A smile burst forth as she successfully made it to the bottom and made her way to the throne. Kel executed a perfect curtsey and was ushered away by Anders. Then it was Danni's turn.

"Master Blane Arashi of the Sand Viper tribe, Heir to the Shaman title, and Lady Squire Dayane of Graves Hill"

Danni was nearly blinded by the glint of a hundred jewels and pendants sparkling in the Ballroom. Taking care not to step on her skirts, she leaned into Blane as they made their way down the stairs and to the thrones. After she had paid the proper respects she led Blane to the corner where everyone was gathered. Giving Kel a quick hug, she whispered how proud she was into her friend's ear. Kel smiled her thanks before turning back to her conversation with Sir Raoul. The music started up in a lively reel and couples made their way onto the floor.

"Care to dance, fair Lady?" Blane asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Why of course fine Sir." She said as he led her out. "Start slow, It's been a while since I've danced." She cautioned. He grinned and whipped her around; going faster than Danni cared to. She stumbled a few times before relaxing and just letting Blane lead. He was a marvelous dancer, his natural grace something she envied. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kel whirling around in a strangers arms, clearly enjoying herself. As the song ended a page approached Blane, telling him that he was wanted at the thrones. He sighed and looked at Danni.

"It's begun. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an ambassador, it would be so much more fun. Fear not though, I shall return fair lady!" he said with a flourish before fallowing the page. Danni laughed at his antics and went to get some punch. As she sipped the bubbly gold liquid she looked for Kel. Her eyes widened as she saw a man nearly twice Kel's age trying to dance with her. She rushed over, barely making it in time to save her friend.

"Kel, kel! There you are, I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! My brother has some important business to discuss with us." She turned to the elderly gentleman" I'm sorry Sir, but you must excuse us." She said as she dragged Kel away. When they reached the corner where Neal, Merrick and Cleon were talking Danni burst into laughter.

"Oh my, Kel you are so lucky I saw you before he could pull you onto the floor!" she said between giggles

"I'll be eternally grateful. You've no idea how embarrassing that could have turned out."

"Actually I do, because it's happened to me before. How about every time we see something like that happening, we rescue each other?"

"Sounds good to me, as long as I don't have to dance with some old man."

"Excuse me, but would you care to dance Kel?" Cleon asked, blushing lightly.

"Um, well, I, Um."

"What Kel means is that she'd love to, Isn't that right Kel?" Danni interrupted

"Oh, Um, yes." Kel stammered, as Cleon guided her into the mass of dancing couples.

Dayane watched approvingly from the side as the two of them danced. They made such a good pair, both tall and large boned, and they seemed to be attracted to one another. Cleon was slightly awkward in his motions but Kel moved gracefully, making up for what he lacked in coordination. As the waltz ended, a new song began and Danni gasped. It was a Gypsy reel, fast, active, and like second nature to her. As confused couples tried to keep pace Jay walked up with a mischievous smile.

"How's about you and I show them how it's done?" he asked and without waiting for an answer twirled her out into the masses of tripping couples. Laughing she went along with him as he showed off, lifting her in mid-spin and whipping her about in tempo with the music. It was a wild, enchanting beat of her ancestors that her mother had taught them. Danni remembered laughing as Mama had twirled them around the kitchen, then when she was older, about the ball room. It was what they did when they had an argument. Dancing was what brought them to peace with each other and their all their other problems.

Now as she and Jay went into the series of kicks and hops, she could feel every eye in the room watching them. The floor was now cleared so they had more room to move. Jay took full advantage of this, speeding up till Danni was sure they were nothing but a blur to onlookers. The music came to a wild crescendo and she spun rapidly away from Jay. He wasn't the only one who could show off. Grinning uncontrollably, she clapped her hands in time with the beat as she spun and kicked and leapt. Jay gave a loud whistle, and she snapped her head up. He winked, twirled once and fell to his knees. Her grin widened, if that was possible, and she ran straight at him.

Several of the ladies shrieked as she launched herself into her brother's arms. He caught her by the waist and stood as he lifted her high over his head. The musicians were taking their cues from them now and the music stopped abruptly. Slowly Jay lowered her to the floor. The whole room waited in breathless anticipation. Jay grabbed her hand and bowed. Applause roared through the room. She smiled and took thanks gratefully, but soon she had slipped back to the corner with her friends.

"That was incredible! How did you learn to do that, and can you teach me?" Kel asked

"My Mama taught me, and yes, I can teach you. It takes a lot of time to learn though."

"Maybe just a simple version then."

"Of course."

**(This is what I warned you about, nothing explicit though)**

As the night came to a close Danni noticed that both Kel and Cleon had disappeared. Shaking her head she returned to her rooms for the night. As she was turning back the covers, someone knocked on her door. Her heart did flip-flops as Blane came in and closed the door behind him. He reached out and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you tonight." He whispered against her neck.

"It's alright, you had business to attend to." He was stroking her spine and it was very distracting.

"That's no excuse, and I plan to make it up to you." His hands slid down to cradle her hips.

"A-and how do you plan t-to do that?" she asked breathlessly. Blane smiled and scooped her up into his arms. As he laid her down on the bed, he kissed her passionately.

"I plan to show you just how much I love you." He said as he blew out the light.

…………………………………………………

Kel saw Blane go into Danni's room and sighed. Danni was so lucky to be beautiful. She was sure that no man would want her. Sighing again, Kel blew out her light and slipped into bed. Just before sleep took her, she allowed a few tears to run down her cheeks.

……………………………………….

Kel awoke to banging. It wasn't on her door, but it was pretty loud. Suddenly Kel realized where the noise was coming from. Danni! '_The guy's must want Danni!' _she thought as she jumped out of bed, disturbing Jump and the sparrows, who yelped in annoyance.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to stop them!" she called as she raced out the door and down the hall. She got there just as Neal was turning the handle, a skeleton key in his hand.

"Neal don't-"

She was too late. A surprised squeak from Danni brought her to the door where all the boys were standing open mouthed. Danni and Blane were wrapped up in the sheets, Danni clutching a blanket to her chest, Blane sitting up leaning on one arm and doing his best to shield her. He stood, taking a sheet that was wrapped around his waist with him and Kel averted her eyes, but not before she saw his sculpted chest and arms. A tattoo of a snake winded up around his stomach and right abs. He went to the other side of the bed, gathered up his clothes and went behind the changing screen. He emerged with his pants on and went back to the bed. Gently he tucked the covers around Danni and kissed her forehead. As he turned to leave she grabbed is hand and pulled him down to kiss him full on the lips. She smiled as he again turned to leave, holding his hand till they couldn't anymore.

Throughout this whole scene Neal, Owen, Cleon, Sever and Faleron continued to stare open mouthed. Blane motioned for them to leave and they filed out; as he closed the door he mouthed 'I love you' and Danni blew him a kiss. Kel turned to go as well but Danni's voice stopped her.

"Kel. Please stay."

Danni almost laughed out loud at the look on Kel's face. She looked like a frightened deer. Danni patted the space next to her on the bed and Kel sat.

"Kel, you've never slept with a man before have you?"

"Well, no" she said, blushing heavily.

"That's ok, lots of people haven't."

"Is this the first time you and Blane…."

"Oh no. Many times before."

"Oh."

"Kel, its ok that your still a virgin. Its nothing to be ashamed of. The only reason I'm not is because I'm completely sure that Blane is the one I want to spend my life with. He wants us to be married, but I plan to wait until I have my shield."

Kel smiled.

"I'm hungry, you want to go get some breakfast?" she asked

"Sure. I'm famished."

Dayane got dressed and they made their way to the mess hall, chatting about everything and nothing. Kel was glad to finally have a girl friend, someone with whom she could talk about intimate things and not shock. It was a good feeling to finally be able to complain about monthlies and things. She was certain Danni felt the same way.

**Holy schnipes! 2,0082 words! A new record! To tired to type much more, But thanks to all my reviewers! You all ROCK!!!!!**


	7. Family

**As much as I'd love to be her, I'm not Tamora, so I'm stuck making up my own versions. Poor pitiful me!**

That afternoon Danni and Kel went to their room's right after gulping down lunch. Danni was determined to have curls in her hair tonight, so she immediately wrapped her hair into curlers. This was a lengthy chore, due to the fact that her hair was always straight as a pin. It didn't help that it was extremely long and naturally smooth, even though that was good any other time.

After they had finished rolling her hair, Danni insisted Kel bath, but not get her hair wet, and use the expensive soaps and oils Dayane had just bought. The oil felt nice on her skin, and the heady scent of oranges and cloves was relaxing. Once she had gotten out she and Danni looked over their dress choices. The oil inspired Kel, and she selected a dark orange gown that had burnished gold velvet trimming and bits of bronze lace peeking up from the bodice. The sleeves were the same bronze lace and hung in large bells that ended past Kel's fingertips.

Before they dressed, Danni taught Kel a simple version of the dance she and Jay had done the previous night. After a few tries Kel was ready for more complicated steps. They worked on this for about an hour, laughing at mistakes and gasping for breath at the end. Kel felt just as tired as she would after practicing with her glaive for and hour.

Tonight she wanted to try out a pair of heels, though Danni warned her that her feet would ache by the nights end. Her jewelry was a small problem but once again Danni managed to find something. Half a dozen thin gold chains, each holding a small white lily, hung from her neck along with one chain of about thirteen delicate lilies around her wrist. Gold shadow covered her eyelids, and bronze dust shimmered on every inch of exposed skin. Kel felt beautiful.

Danni had finally managed to get a bit of curl into the ends of her hair, but anything further than that was hopeless. Walking to her wardrobe, she tapped her pinky finger against her lips. What to wear? Last night Kel had worn green, but it was mint green. Her mother had sent her a dark, forest green velvet. It was a little loud with bright canary yellow bodice and sleeves, but there was an overcoat that she could wear. Deciding that that was the thing to do, she quickly pulled on all the necessary undergarments and shimmied into the dress.

She grabbed a pair of dangly sliver butterfly earrings and a matching necklace. White gold pins, in the shape of butterflies of course, were scattered throughout her long hair and sliver powder was dusted over her neck and shoulders. Metallic eye paint and a thin line of black kohl completed the look. Kel and Danni then went down to the hall outside the ballroom, where the boys were waiting.

"You're all powdery." Neal commented helpfully.

"Thank-you for pointing that out Neal. I've no idea how this got all over us." Danni said with a laugh. It took him a second to realize that she was joking and Kel rolled her eyes at him. Once they were all announced and grouped in a corner, Neal ran off to find his lady friend from last night and the rest of the boys hurriedly paired off with the nearest court ladies. Kel and Anders danced together when the first galliard began, but were interrupted by a young gentleman Danni didn't recognize. Blane stood at her side and watched the dancing with her, occasionally commenting about a particularly gaudy dress or a bad haircut to make her laugh. Suddenly the herald announced another couple. Danni stared open mouthed as her Mother and Father walked down into the room, Jay not far behind along with two of her other brothers.

"Mama, Papa! Vaalkin, Armadan!" she called racing to meet them. Her Mama smiled and grabbed her up in a hug.

"Danni, my sweet daughter! I've missed you." She whispered, the familiar accent marring her common (think something along the lines of a Romanian accent. You know, like Dracula) Tall and slim, Lady Marishka was a mirror of her daughter except with laugh lines around her eyes and streaks of gray in her long hair. Danni felt a tug on her ear and turned to hug her Papa.

"Papa!"

"'Ello Danni-Doll." His deep gravely voice was as comforting as the smell of pipe tobacco and horses that always clung to him. Danni felt the tickle of his beard, once pure black but now salt-and-pepper, and the ridges of the braid that hung to his shoulders, also beginning to be more gray than black. For a moment she was six years old again, sitting on his lap and begging him to tell her stories from his life at sea. The sound of Kel's voice brought her out of this reverie.

"Danni? Danni I think that- Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

"It's fine Kel. This is my Papa Lord Aaritvon, my Mama Lady Marishka, and my brother's Vaalkin and Armadan." She said, gesturing to each in turn.

Danni went to her brothers and gave them each a warm hug and a kiss, tousling little Armadan's hair only to have her own head treated the same by Vaalkin. Looking at Armadan again, she found that he was no longer the dirty-kneed seven year old she'd left behind, but a strapping twelve year old. His pale blonde locks were the same, but longer and more wavy than curly. Papa always said that he had his Grand papa's hair. 'Pale as a frightened widow!' he would say. Vaalkin was just as she left him though. Tall, big boned, and with a head of shaggy black hair that he kept tied back with a leather strip. Danni noticed Kel staring slightly slack-jawed at her older brother.

"Vaalkin let Kel take you to the maestro and ask him to play the Gypsy Rouge." Marishka said, giving Danni a conspirators look. Danni smiled at her mother and laughed at Kel's cornered look. Vaalkin was only three years older that her and had the best humor of anyone in her family. He was perfect for the serious but shy Kel. Her Mama and Papa pared up as Kel and Vaalkin walked back, Vaalkin telling her some witty story of his. The waltz died down and the requested song started. Once again flustered couples fled the floor to allow Lord and Lady of Graveshill room to dance. Danni caught Kel trying to sneak off.

"Oh no you don't!" Kel froze and turned, once again wearing the cornered look.

"I'm going to watch from here..."

"No, you'll dance with Vaalkin. He doesn't have a partner yet and you know the steps."

"But I-"Kel's words were halted by the object of her distress appearing. He simply offered her his arm, and Kel simply took it and fallowed obediently. Danni smiled, completely satisfied with her work. Jay came to claim her, and as they swept out onto the floor, Danni let herself be swept up by the music.

**Hello! Sorry about the delay kiddies, I have a mean older sister : ((****!! Any-hoo, you got to meet Danni's family. Well, most of them. I plan to make them a large family, four brothers and three sisters! You'll meet the rest of them later. Also, her mom and dad have heavy Romanian accents and I've decided she will have a slight one to. If you've seen Van Helsing its like how Anna, Dracula, and all his vampire wives talk. I got the name Vaalkin from that movie, only I changed it a bit, Lol. I think I may have written other names for her parents, but i like these, so I'll go back and change them soon. Well, that's all for now Lovely's. Review!!!!!!!**

**Armadan - Arm-ah-daan**

**Vaalkin - VV-Ah-ll-Kin **

**Marishka - Marr-Ish-Kah  
**

**Aaritvon - Ay-Rit-V-on **


	8. Sore loser

**Haha! Thought I'd given up, hadn't you? Lol, just kidding. I've been terribly busy and the computer is messed up (we're getting a NEW one!!), but I plan to start writing regularly again. **

As it turned out, Danni's parents were there to give her and Jay their mid-winter presents. From her mother there was a beautiful crème-silk fan with pale blue morning-glories stitched ornately around it. Her mother was always trying to make Danni dress and act more feminine, giving what she thought were subtle hints or gifts to push her daughter towards the woman inside her. Danni and her father exchanged exasperated glances.

Papa had given her a new sword, proclaiming her old one to small. It was huge, nearly five feet from hilt to tip, and tapered to a needle-thin point. The hilt was a work of art, made of white gold woven into delicate-looking but very sturdy scrolls. The actual handgrip was thicker than her old one, giving her a better grip. She hugged her Papa tightly, unable to express her extreme happiness. The sword went along perfectly with what her brothers had gotten her. A chain-mail shirt from Vaalkin, a new dagger from Armadan, riding boots from Jay, and leather fencing gloves from little Kayvar, who was only ten and had stayed home.

Her sisters had also sent things. Dancing slippers from Navviana who was twenty-one and happily married, a rope of rubies from Delanina who was nineteen, and a picture that sweet Mileon who was six had colored for her. Danni missed Mileon terribly, remembering how they used to play games and how she would little knick-knacks for 'Missy'. She would have to remember to find some funny or interesting little ditty to send Missy. And she would have to write thank-you notes to her sisters and Kayvar. But that could wait, now she wanted to see how well her new 'toys' worked. Danni set off to find Kel, sure that she would be up for a spar.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

'_There must be something wrong with Danni.'_ Kel thought _'I'm almost beating her!'_

It was true. Since they'd begun, Kel had held the upper hand. Danni's eyebrows were scrunched up, her face a mask of both concentration and exhaustion. Kel saw an opening in Danni's defense's and swung her sword up and around to rest lightly on the Shangs throat. Both of their eyes widened in shock and they stared at each other. Then it was as if Danni finally realized that she had been beaten. Anger washed over her features and she threw her weapon to the ground. Her hands fisted and her breath was coming in loud gasps. Her lips twitched as if she wanted to say something but instead she just stormed off, leaving Kel, Neal, Merrick, and Cleon shocked but Jay and Blane only shook their heads. Jay fallowed Danni while Blane went to talk to Kel.

"She's a sore loser." He said casually leaning against the fence and not bothering to suppress a yawn.

"I...I don't know what happened. She always beats us." Kel whispered, looking after her friend.

"And it's high time she lost for once. She was getting pig-headed. That's probably why she lost, got too sure of herself. Her Papa told her she needed to get used to the new swords weight before she tried any heavy sparring but she didn't listen." He shrugged. Seeing Kel's worried look, Blane put a hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry; she'll be fine in a few hours. Jay knows how to sooth her, and she knows that it was her fault she lost. Besides, I think you would have won even if she were using her old sword."

Kel looked at him in shock. He just smiled and walked away towards the stables, murmuring something about his horse needing a good run. Kel sighed and went up to her rooms, suddenly feeling exhausted.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Danni shook with barely suppressed anger. How could she have lost? She hadn't lost a fight since she'd come here! Kel must have cheated! Danni looked about her and saw am old tree stump sticking out of the ground. With a yell she kicked it over, venting her anger out on the poor stump. Footsteps sounded behind her and she whirled, ready to face anything at the moment. When she saw it was Jay, she turned again.

"Don't even speak." She ground out through clenched teeth.

Jay felt her stiffen when he put his arms around her in a hug from behind incase she decided to try and bite him, which was very likely when she was in one of her moods. He held her until she began to relax against him, then he gently began to speak.

"Daisy, you know that Kel won fair and square." He used his and Blane's pet name for her, knowing that along would help calm her. "You know that you should have waited until you were used to your new sword before you tried to use it. You also know that you have no right to be mad at poor Kel. She's afraid that you're going to be mad at her for a long time. Daisies, you two are such good friends…why ruin it over something that you know was your fault?"

She was quite for a while and Jay knew that she was soaking his words up, pondering their reality. After a while she turned and looked at him long and hard. Her bottom lip quivered and Jay knew she knew that he was right. As tears dripped down her cheeks, she hugged him back.

"I know I've been selfish and arrogant. I'm just so used to winning and, well, losing is just so hard for me accept anyway, I was just sure that Kel had cheated or some other thing." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'd better go apologize, Huh?"

Jay smiled at his twin. "Yes, I think you'd better."

**Ok, so that's it for now. I'll write more later, maybe even tomorrow if you're good! Review!**


	9. AN

Shepherd 1

**Woah! It's been what…two YEARS since I updated this?? Again, woah! I'm not saying that I'm going to be updating this regularly, but be on the lookout for a few new chapters. Yikes, what a Mary Sue I created! Lol, but that was when I was young and naïve. I now consider myself a rather accomplished writer, under my other penname Sunflower729, and am looking to rewrite several of my compositions under this name. If you want to look at my better work, visit my other profile (Sunflower792) or look for my latest work, Part of the Game, in the C.S Lewis section. It's an Edmund x OC because I am in love with Skandar Keynes (the actor who plays Edmund in the Disney movies) and am plotting to marry him someday. Plus, Edmund was always my favorite Pevensie, the black sheep if you will. **


End file.
